Missing You Like Crazy
by Cloudy Shine Clouds
Summary: Yesung mencintai bahkan sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya berpacaran dengan Yesung hanya untuk sebagai pelampiasan semata. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku"/"maafka aku"/"aku akan kembali dan kita akan berpandangan dengan saling mencintai"/KyuSung FanFic/Bentuk kegalauan dari sang author... ONESHOOT


**Missing You Like Crazy**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun And Other

**Genre : **Romance

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **KyuSung

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan

**Warn : **OOC. GAJE. ANEH. ABAL. PENUH TYPO. ALUR KECEPETAN. FF BENTUK KEKESALAN DAN KEGALAUAN HATIKU. FF YANG AKU PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK SESEORANG YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBACANYA, BAHKAN TIDAK MUNGKIN.

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Daun-daun mulai berguguran membuat jalanan taman menjadi tertutupi. Pertengahan musim gugur membuat suasana hati siapapun menjadi baik.

Langkah kaki itu menuju kesebuah pohon maple besar yang daunnya sudah hampir habis. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah _camera _ber_merk _ternama.

Dengan syal berwarna _babyblue _yang melingkari lehernya, _namja _itu mulai memotret kesekitar tempat ia berdiri, mencoba mencari obyek yang baik.

.

.

Kaki kecil nan pendek tersebut terus berlari menyusuri jalanan taman dengan tergesa, sesekali ia melirik jam berwarna merah dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

TRET (?)

Ditengah larinya ia dikejutkan oleh suara _camera _dari seseorang, ia segera menoleh lalu orang itu kembali mengambil gambarnya. Hingga sekarang layar _camera _berwarna hitam tersebut penuh dengan wajah manis _namja _yang tengah berlari.

Karena tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berdebat. Akhirnya si _namja _manis membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Mianhae," Ucapnya singkat. Lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya, senyuman tipis tercetak dibibir merah tersebut disaat mengingat wajah lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak.

_Namja _tampan itu hanya menatap kepergian lelaki manis dengan datar, ia lalu memperhatikan hasil gambar di_camera _miliknya.

.

.

"Maaf terlambat!" Teriakan tersebut menggema memenuhi sebuah cafe sederhana dipinggiran jalan. Semua orang disana dibuat terkejut karena ulahnya. Namun yang berteriak hanya memberikan senyuman manis yang berhasil mengurungkan niat orang-orang itu untuk memarahinya.

Setelah menyelesainkan masalah kecil tadi, ia mengambil apron miliknya yang tergantung didekat meja kasir. Lalu memakainya dan bersiap melayani pelanggan hari ini.

Senyuman itu tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya yang manis, ia tersenyum bukan karena pelanggan cafe hari ini banyak. Melainkan karena mengingat wajah lelaki pada waktu itu.

"Yah! Yesung-ah, antarkan ini kemeja nomor 7! Jangan hanya melamun," Ucap seorang teman si manis yang dipanggil Yesung.

Yesungpun segera mengambil pesanan tersebut, kemudian berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud. "Selamat makan!" Serunya ceria.

Yesung kembali ketempatnya, duduk didekat meja kasir.

"Mau pesan apa?" Sayup-sayup ia mendengar salah seorang temannya berbicara pada _cutomer _didepan kasir sana. Yesung menengokkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memesan.

Rona merah dipipinya kian menjadi. "Aku saja!" Seru Yesung. Teman Yesung bernama Kibum itu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu meliahat temannya tersebut.

"Wae? Tidak biasanya kau mau melayani pelanggan. Biasanya kau hanya mengantar," Cibir Kibum setengah jengkel. Yesung hanya mendelikkan bahunya, dan menyingkirkan Kibum kesisi lain membuat _namja _itu mendengus.

Kini Yesung berhadapan dengan _cutomer _tampan itu secara langsung. _Namja _didepannya ini begitu sempurna, Tuhan menciptakannya tanpa celah.

Dengan bibir merah yang tebal, rambut bergaya _chucky _dicat cokelat, hidung mancung, tinggi dan atletis. Sangat sempurna.

"Mian, aku mau pesan-"

Drrrrttt

Ponsel yang berada didalam saku kemeja lelaki itu bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk membuat ucapannya terhenti. Yesung segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berapa menit ia melamun memperhatian lelaki tersebut.

Syukurlah ponsel _namja _itu berbunyi dan berhasil membuatnya sadar.

"Aku pesan satu mocha latte panas," Ucapnya disela acara telponnya. Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan untuk membuatkan pesanan _namja _itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum setelah Yesung membuatkan pesanan si lelaki. "Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" Yesung balas bertanya. Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, dia menunggu!" Yesung mendengus. Lalu segera mengantarkan mocha latte itu.

"6000 won," Ia meraba saku kemejanya lagi, dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang. Setelah membayar ia segera keluar dari cafe tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Pabbo-ya! Kau melupakan kembaliannya," Teriak Kibum membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget. "Mwo!?" Ia sendiri ikut panik.

.

.

Dengan meminum mocha latte yang ia beli tadi, lelaki tampan yang akrab disapa Kyuhyun ini kembali menyusuri taman kota.

Wajah datar itu nampak sama sekali tidak menunjukkan apapun. Bahkan saat orang-orang memberinya senyuman, ia hanya diam.

"Maafkan aku! Kembalianmu," Ia menengok kebelakang, tepat dibelakangnya ada seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau meninggalkan kembaliannya," Lalu ia menenggakkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan uang 2.400 won.

"Ah! Gwenchanayo," Suara bass tersebut semakin membuat Yesung meleleh. "Aniyo," Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Gomawo," Akhirnya lelaki itu mengambil uang yang diserahkan Yesung.

"Yesung imnida," Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali memasang wajah datar. "Kyuhyun," Balasnya.

"Aku kembali bekerja dulu! Senang berkenalan denganmu," Kyuhyun berdehem. "Ingin kembali bertemu denganmu, datang kealamat ini,"

Ia menyerahkan selembar kartu nama dan alamatnya. Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Ting.. Tung..

Jari mungil itu beberapa kali menekan bell didepan rumah Kyuhyun. Namun sekian lama ia menunggu tidak ada jawaban sama sekali bahkan hanya sekedar tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana, semuanya nampak hening tak berpenghuni.

Sementara didalam sana, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Yesung sedang memperhatikan koleksi foto-foto yang pernah ia ambil.

Disana, terdapat seorang _namja _manis bergigi kelinci. Begitu banyak tertempel didinding kamar bernuansa biru-putih tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum memperhatikannya, senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali foto, ah tepatnya orang didalam foto tersebut.

Ting.. Tung..

Pendengarannya menangkap suara bell ditekan seseorang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan janji Yesung kepadanya yang mengatakan akan kerumahnya hari ini.

Dengan malas dan kembali memasang wajah datar, Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pintu utama.

KLEK

Setelah ia menarik knop pintu dan membukanya, terlihat seorang lelaki manis berdiri. "Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Yesung tersenyum manis sambil menggeleng. "Masuklah," Titah Kyuhyun datar, dan Yesung hanya menurutinya.

"Kau sendirian disini?" Ucapnya membuka suara. "Hem," Balas Kyuhyun.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Yesung menatap sekeliling rumah sederhana milik Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya duduk dengan kaki disilangkan. Sampai kedua matanya memutuskan untuk menatap Yesung, manurutnya lelaki ini menarik perhatiannya.

Yesung tidak merasakan tatapan mata itu nampak berbeda, ia tidak terlalu peka sampai tidak mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun. Yang ada difikirannya, Kyuhyun pernah melihat orang yang mirip seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau mau minum?" Yesung menggeleng. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, hingga akhirnya menatap dalam kekedua manik kelam Yesung.

"Saranghae,"

.

.

Guyuran hujan menjadi semakin deras seiring malam menjadi semakin larut. _Namja _manis itu berdiri dipinggiran jalan menunggu seseorang tanpa payung.

Semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mungil itu basah, serta bibirnya terlihat semakin pucat.

Alasannya masih berdiri disini hanya karena menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menemui dan mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi, sudah satu bahkan hampir dua jam ia berdiri dibawah hujan seperti orang gila dan ia tetap disana, alasannya hanya satu. Menunggu orang yang ia cintai.

Kemarin, orang itu –Kyuhyun. Mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, kau sangat istimewa,' itu jelas membuat Yesung senang. Ia sangat mempercayai kata-kata itu, walau Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan datar.

Seperti inilah akhirnya, mereka berpacaran. Jika lebih tepatnya ini hanya cinta sepihak. Yesung terlihat lebih mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Seseorang secara mengejutkan datang lalu memayungi Yesung dari belakang. Yesung tersenyum lebar melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya, ia berfikir Kyuhyun akan berjalan disebelahnya dibawah payung kecil ini.

Namun harapannya itu juga yang menghancurkannya. Kyuhyun mengambil payung lain dan memakainya sendiri, menyuruh Yesung untuk jalan duluan. Senyum manis tadi berubah menjadi tawa hambar.

Tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, Yesung melemparkan payung tersebut lalu berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Yesung-ah!" Teriak Kyuhyun, namun Yesung tetap melanjutkan larinya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun pabbo-ya, Kyuhyun kau gila!" Meskipun Yesung menyumpah pada Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merindukan lelaki yang sudah sering telat menepati janji dan selalu meninggalkannya sendiri itu.

Tiga hari sudah mereka berpacaran. Kyuhyun sama sakali tidak menunjukkan perhatian maupun kasih sayangnya pada Yesung. Malah Kyuhyun seolah tidak mau tahu bagaimana kondisi Yesung sekarang.

Dari situ Yesung tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya kepadanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai apalagi mencintanya. Ia hanya sebagai pelampiasan karena _namja _yang dicintai Kyuhyun sudah mengkhianati Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa malu.

Ia tahu ia seperti orang gila karena mencintai Kyuhyun. Rela menunggu dihari hujan sampai ia merasa kedinginan lalu sakit. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai Kyuhyun hingga membutakan segalanya.

Sekarang, ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Namun dimana Kyuhyun? Disaat ia merasa sakit hati seperti ini, disaat ia kedinginan seperti sekarang. Yang ada difikirannya hanya Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak berfikir ingin meminum obat atau makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Bukankan itu gila?

Drrrttt..

Ponsel yang ia letakan disampingnya bergetar pelan. Diraihnya ponsel berwarna putih tersebut.

Satu pesan dari Kyuhyun.. _'Angkat telponku,'_

Hanya dua kata itu. Yesung tersenyum tipis disaat ponselnya berbunyi dan nama 'Kyunnie'-lah yang tertera disana. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya.

"_Yesung-ah! maafkan aku," _Dadanya terasa berat. Namun ia masih bisa tersenyum. Ia bahkan tahu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Kyuhyun.

"_Seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku membencimu' atau 'aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu'. Kau tahu Kyu? Sangat sakit," _Yesung tersenyum hambar, kerinduan dihatinya menyeruak ketika mendengar suara bass diseberang sana.

"_Maafkan aku Yesung-ah! bukan maksudku, aku hanya ingin melupakan Sungmin, dan bersamamu-"_

"_Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak akan pernah melupakannya bukan? kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku, kan?" _Yesung kembali menyumpah. Tapi lagi, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh hangat itu.

"_Arraseo.. Kita putus sekarang,"_

PIP

Telpon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Yesung.

'_Aku berharap kau bertemu orang yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi, aku masih berharap kau menyatakan cinta dari hatimu,' –Yesung_

'_Maafkan aku sudah mempermainkamu.. tapi bukan maksudku seperti itu.. Aku akan kembali dan kita akan berpandangan dengan saling mencintai,' –Kyuhyun_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**ADAKAH YANG MAU SEQUEL? #GAK.. AKU GAK AKAN BIKIN SEQUEL #DIGAMPAR...**

**AKU BIKIN FF INI KARENA AKU GALAU TINGKAT DEWA #LEBAY.. MASALAH OH MASALAH.. KAPANKAH ENGKAU TIDAK ADA DIHIDUPKU? BARANG SATU HARI #CURHAT..**

**MAAFYA KARENA GAJE.. SUDAH AKU BILANG INI CURAHAN HATIKU.. TAPI BUKAN KARENA CINTA.. MELAINKAN KARENA TEMANKU MENJAUHIKU KARENA KESALAHAN YANG BUKAN AKU PERBUAT.. #MAU TAU MASALAHNYA? PM AKU #LOL**

**TIGA FFKU.. NANTI ^^**

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
